justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Deadly Sin
Fan fiction This mission is too short and simple. This is how it should have been: The mission marker is at a 5 to 10 story building. Beginning of cut-scene. Rico walks into the building. The camera cuts to the roof, where Rico walks out of a door. There's a lot of the usual colorful plastic lawn furniture on the roof, along with large beach umbrellas, drink coolers and more. The Ular Boys are sitting around and chilling. Sri Irawan: "Serdadu! Come join me, we have business to discuss." As Rico approaches him, the exotic dancers who were near Sri walk a little further away. Rico sits at Sris table. Sri: "I have a little problem I need you to solve. One of my men thinks he may have seen a business associate of mine talking to the police the other day. I only hope it was someone looking like him, but I need to be sure, before it's too late. I want you to follow him and find out what he's up to, but don't get seen. You may think it's a waste of your talent, but apparently this guy is paranoid about being followed, so he won't make it easy." Sri gets up and points at a distant building. Sri: "He's at his apartment now. The red car in the lot is his. I gave it to him after they became too common in Panau." End of cut-scene. You'll notice that there's a few weapon boxes near the edge of the roof. A Sniper Rifle, Triggered Explosives, Submachine Gun and a Rocket Launcher. Grab what you think you'll need and jump off the building. Parachute your way to the target building. On your way there, Maria Kane will call on your PDA. Maria: "I'm bored so I'll think I'll see what you're up to for a few hours." Rico: "Actually I do mind. Where are you anyway?" Maria: "I hacked a C.I.A. satellite from the RV computer, look up and say hi!" Rico: "Sish" (that thing he sometimes says after falling). The target guy walks out of the building. If you're closer than 30 meters to him the mission fails because you were seen and if you're further than 100 meters, it's also a fail. The guy walks to his bright red Titus ZJ Cabriolet and drives off. You'll have to use a car to follow him, otherwise the mission will fail, because he'll obviously notice if there's a low flying helicopter after him. He'll drive around the city for a while. Gradually the number of bright red Titus ZJ Cabriolets increases in traffic, making it more difficult to keep an eye on the right car. At some point like a half the street will be full of them. :D The car will accelerate and drive through a park. There's a small hill in the park, making you lose sight of him for a moment. Rico: "Oh come on!" Maria: "What?" Rico: "Remind me again which one is his car." Maria: "How do you ever manage with out me? ...He should be the one near the roundabout." There's two roundabouts visible from where you are and red Tituses everywhere. If you pick the wrong one, Maria will shout: "Wrong one! How did you not see him?!" The words MISSION FAILED appear on screen as Rico sais: "Uh, nag, nag, nag..." If you pick the right one, Rico will say: "Yeah, yeah, I see him." The target car will drive to a large road bridge and accelerate to full speed. Maria (when seeing you drive at full speed in heavy traffic): "Look out!", "Be careful!", "Watch out for that one!", "You're gonna get yourself killed!" Eventually the car makes it out of city limits and drives to the small unmarked location, on the beach south of Panau City, where a Pell Silverbolt 6 is parked (see the list of Silverbolt locations, if you don't know the place). The guy gets in and takes off. Rico: "Damn! No time to wait for Black Market." Maria: "Calm down, I can still see him. He's landing at a civilian airfield. Get yourself extraced to Lembah Delima." You can extract there during this mission weather you've found the location, or not. When you get there, you'll find the target talking to some civilians. He'll get into a taxi as soon as you get to 50 meters of him. He'll drive to a small coastal village at the western end of the Sawah river and enter a shack. Maria: "Are you sure you followed the right guy off the airfield and not just some local bum?" Rico: "Yeah. He's probably having a meeting in there. I'll see if I can take a peek." Beginning of cut-scene. Rico sneaks up on the shack and finds that it's empty. Rico enters the shack. Suddenly you'll hear engine noise. Maria: "Get out quick, he's gonna get away on a boat!" Rico jumps out of a window and the shack explodes after him, because why not? A SnakeHead T20 is speeding off. There's another boat driving past that Rico hijacks. End of cut-scene. You'll have to chase him on the boat now. The target speeds up the Sawah river. Maria: "Your job seems more interesting than I thought it would be. Maybe I should be the one to sneak around; chase people; blow stuff up. As I'm sure you can remember, I can be pretty good at a cat and mouse game." Rico: "Hah! Need I remind you how poorly you shoot? I'm surprised they didn't give you a desk job." The target drives his speedboat all the way onto Pekan Tupai Merah. Beginning of cut-scene. Rico makes it to the beach just in time to see a Cassius 192 take off. Rico: "Well? Which way did he go?" Maria: "Oh I don't know. I can barely see in front of my face, how'm I suppose to see a tiny plane on my screen?" Rico rolls his eyes: "Fine, I'm sorry for calling your shooting poor." Maria: "And?" Rico: "And... you sound extra beautiful today?" Maria: "That's better. Extract yourself to Kampung Tujuh Telaga." Rico: "Hold on, I'm getting another call." Sri: "Good news Serdadu, it turns out that the guy you're following just has 'one of those faces'. Sorry to have wasted your time, but you know how one thing can lead to another." Sris call ends. Rico (sarcastically): "This was fun, worth every minute." Maria: "So this was all for nothing? Call me when you get a real mission, I'm gonna see what Tom's up to." Call ends. End of cut-scene. End of mission. GMRE (talk) 18:36, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :The mission is kind of similar to the mission Smugglers Do Run.Its like Kill the person.You kill him and you complete the mission.You should add that at the end of your version Rico says "Sri,you wasted valuable hours.I could have caused lots of chaos in that time." 07:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::This mission does kind of remind me of that mission. But this one is so much more harder. Like all those red Titus' and I assume you don't have a red marker to show which one is his. But yeah, the explosion at the very end seems to resemble a generic James Bond or even spy situation where you think you're clever enough to follow the target w/o being noticed and instead you walk into a trap and you either die or barely make it out alive. ::But then again, this is Rico. He can defy physics do whatever he wants (with a overpowered grappling hook) ::And as always, great story ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::As of yesterday we have the Just Cause Fan Fiction Wiki for this sort of stuff, so I'll copy this there. GMRE (talk) 19:55, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Glitch If I remember correctly,I was doing this mission and the limosine was a normal whiteish silverish colour like normal limos.It was on Xbox 360 version 07:38, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :That's the vehicle discoloration glitch. It's already mentioned at Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches, but thanks for reporting. It hasn't been reported to happen in a mission yet. GMRE (talk) 11:54, August 17, 2015 (UTC) What I meant is that it spawned in the normal common white colour. 23:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Exactly. The limo in this particular mission is supposed to be red only. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC)